


When Zoey Met Jill

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Left 4 Dead
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being abandoned at Whispering Oaks by the others Zoey sets out on her own to find a way to New Orleans, but things don't exactly go as planned.  Zoey/Jill Valentine Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Zoey Met Jill

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

After being abandoned at Whispering Oaks by the others Zoey sets out on her own to find a way to New Orleans, but things don't exactly go as planned.  Zoey/Jill Valentine Femslash

Chapter 1: Abandonment

"No, wait! I'm still down here, don't leave me!" Zoey screamed, but it was too late, the helicopter was already taking off and was soon out of sight.

Zoey's eyes filled with tears as she took aim with her AK-47 and fired at the approaching Boomer before running through the horde, Zoey dodged Infected left and right as she made her way back through the carnival towards the Safe Room, just as Zoey was about to reach the Safe Room she heard a Tank coming towards her. Zoey had a feeling that she was going to die.

Zoey quickly took cover behind a car and prayed that it didn't see her, Zoey held her breath as the Tank lumbered past the car where Zoey was hiding. Suddenly Zoey heard an all too familiar sound that made her blood turn cold - A Witch's sobs, and they coming from somewhere close by. Zoey shouldered her AK and drew her Magnum, she peeked around the car but didn't see the Witch, just then Zoey saw a car sailing through the air towards her, Zoey quickly sprinted away from the car where she was hiding.

Zoey's ribs burned as she ran for her life, she saw a service station ahead of her. Zoey pushed herself to run faster, she made it to the door and dove inside and kicked the door shut. Then Zoey found a crowbar and wedged it in the door to bar it.

Zoey sighed as she slid to the floor and leaned against the door, Zoey wiped the sweat from her face.

 Zoey looked around the room, she saw two first-aid kits, an M-16, a baseball bat, and a Combat Rifle. Zoey grabbed the Medkits and the Combat Rifle, Zoey then reloaded her Magnum. Just then Zoey heard the Witch's sobs again, only they were closer now. Zoey tried not to panic, Zoey knew that she couldn't use her flashlight so she just trusted her natural night vision to aid her.

 Zoey moved silently through the gas station, she found some cookies, bread that was still edible, along with a couple of cans of sodas and a discarded backpack, Zoey quickly loaded up her supplies before continuing her search for the Witch. Zoey walked past the office and saw the Witch kneeling in front of the desk sobbing, Zoey felt bad for the Infected, who knows what horrors that girl experienced before she transformed.

 Zoey's thoughts were interrupted when the Witch looked up and screamed at Zoey. The Witch rammed the door and easily destroyed it, Zoey was so frightened that she dropped her Magnum and began to backpedal away from the enraged Infected, the Witch pounced on Zoey and straddled her. The undead woman raised her left claw poised to strike Zoey down when Zoey looked at the Witch's tattered clothes and saw her name tag was still attached to her shirt. It read: Lori.

Zoey closed her eyes and prepared to embrace the nothingness of death. A tear rolled down her youthful face.

'At least it'll be over, I'll finally be at peace.' Zoey thought to herself.

Boom! Boom! Zoey watched the Witch fall away from her, its face obliterated by multiple shotgun blasts. Zoey then felt herself being pulled roughly to her feet.

"Are you OK?" a woman's voice asked gently.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Zoey said as she took a calming breath.

"Jill Valentine." Jill said, extending her right hand, Zoey takes Jill's hand and shakes it.

"Zoey." Zoey replied as she retrieved her Magnum and slapped in a fresh clip.

"Nice shooting, Jill. Have you been fighting the Infected long?" Zoey asked.

"Not these types, but I've faced down some other ones that I'll never forget." Jill said as she picked up the dead Witch and nodded for Zoey to open the door to the Safe Room, Zoey watched as the blonde woman tossed the corpse outside.

Zoey then closed the door and barred it once more with the crowbar.

Jill sat down on the floor facing the door, Zoey quickly joined Jill.

Zoey wrapped her arms around Jill and lays her head on Jill's right shoulder and closes her eyes tiredly.  

The next morning Zoey and Jill left the gas staion together, Jill stayed in front of Zoey. They came to the mouth of an alley, Jill saw a Hunter, a Boomer, a Smoker, and a Spitter. Jill looked around and saw a molotov and a pipe bomb, she grabbed the molotov and threw it, then Zoey picked up the pipe bomb. The molotov's flames spread to the Boomer first igniting and exploding it, the Hunter, Spitter, and Smoker were all killed by the Boomer's explosion, Zoey and Jill hurried down the alley towards a burned out diner, just then Zoey heard the thunderous footsteps of a Tank, Jill cursed quietly. The Tank charged the diner where Zoey and Jill were, Jill managed to dodge the Tank, but Zoey wasn't as lucky.

She was knocked into the back of the diner by the Tank, Zoey slammed her back hard against the wall.

"Zoey!!!" Jill yelled, thinking that Zoey was dead, Jill turned to the Tank and opened fire on the huge Infected with MP5, Zoey slowly made her way over to Jill and fell into her arms, Jill held onto Zoey tightly.

"C...can we l-leave now, J-Jill?" Zoey asked.

"Sure thing, Zoey." Jill said as she ran her fingers through Zoey's hair, Zoey smiled weakly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they were leaving the diner Coach, Nick, and Ellis ran into the diner, guns drawn.

"Get away from her!!" Nick yelled as he pointed his M-16 at Jill, who cut her eyes at him.

"No! Don't shoot her!" Zoey said before she jumped in front of Jill.

"Why are you protecting that woman?! You don't even know her!" Nick yelled.

"Jill found me and I won't let any of you kill her!" Zoey yelled before she drew her Magnum and pointed it at Nick. "Jill saved my life, which is better than what you all did! I owe Jill my life, so the only way any of you are killing Jill is if you go through me." Zoey said sternly.

"Look Zoey, we're sorry for ditching you like that." Nick said.

"Whatever Nick, you three losers left me to die and I probably would have if Jill hadn't have come to my rescue."

Ellis looked Jill over, she was wearing her blue battle suit and holding her MP5.

"You aint from CEDA are ya?" Ellis asked.

"No, I'm from the BSAA, the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, I was sent here to investigate the viral infection that occurred here." Jill explained.

"It's called the Green Flu, nobody knows where it came from, Jill." Zoey said.

"Don't worry Zoey, we'll find-" Jill said but was cut off by the unmistakable roar of a Nemesis B.O.W., Zoey saw Jill turn pale.

"Jill, what is it?" Zoey asked.

"Nemesis, w-we've got to get out of here now." Jill said franticly.

Zoey sees the pure fear in Jill's eyes, she had seen that level of fear several times throughout this nightmare.

"Let's go." Zoey said, Jill nods.

"What?! For all we know that could be anything, A Tank maybe." Nick says.

"I've fought against a Nemesis before, you guys do not want to go up against one." Jill says.

"Right, like we're going to believe y-." Nick says but is cut off by the Nemesis' hand parasite wrapping around his neck from behind.

"Nick!" Ellis yelled as he raised his Sniper Rifle.

"Zoey, we have to get away from here right now." Jill said earnestly.

"OK Jill, I trust you." Zoey said before taking Jill's left hand and running away from Coach, Ellis, Nick, and the Nemesis.

"Zoey!" Nick yelled before the Nemesis squeezed his neck so hard that his eyes exploded.

Zoey and Jill made it to Jill's Humvee, she quickly got on the radio to HQ.

"Nest, this is Alpha One, over... Someone please respond." Jill said as she fumbled with the  keys in the ignition.

After several tension filled moments of static, a familiar voice came over the radio, Sheva's.

"Alpha One...Nest r...sponding, Nest is unsafe... All personnel dead, facility overrun by B.O.W.s Lickers, Zombies, along several unknown types." Sheva said.

"Where should we go, Sheva?" Jill asked.

"Our...l...ast reports got us a CEDA location, The Colony in the Mississippi swampland." Sheva said.

"Thanks Sheva." Jill said.

"Jill, you're the world's only hope. Be careful." Then Sheva's voice was lost in a haze of static, but Jill could still hear the sound of a woman screaming. A tear rolled down Jill's cheek as she realized that Sheva was dead.

"Jill?" Zoey asked.

"We're all that's left Zoey, Sheva told me about a place called The Colony, the answers we need could be there."

"Where is this place?" Zoey asked.

"Mississippi, in the swamplands." Jill replied.

Zoey placed a hand gently on Jill's right thigh and smiled at her.

"I'm with you, Jill. Let's go stop this horror show." Zoey said.

"Roger that, Zoey." Jill replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jill and Zoey found a plane that still had fuel in it and flew from Savanna, Georgia to New Orleans, Louisiana. During the four hour and fifty-five minute flight Jill told Zoey all about her career with the S.T.A.R.S., the T-Virus leak in Raccoon City, her dealings with Albert Wesker, the traitor with a God complex, Chris Redfield, his sister Claire and all the rest of her friends that she had lost in all this madness.

Jill and Zoey landed in Louisiana, they saw that the airport terminal was completely overrun with Lickers and Common Infected, Jill explained the Licker's origins and physical description to Zoey.

The two women found an ATV and rode it out to the swamplands, Zoey held on to Jill's waist tightly.

"Jill, you told Nick and the others that you fought that Nemesis thing before."

"That's right, Zoey." Jill said gently.

"Where?" Zoey inquired.

"Raccoon City, back in '98, that's when and where this nightmare all started for me." Jill said.

Ellis, and Coach watched as the Hunter, Witch, and Spitter all fell to the ground in a tangled heap in front of them.

"I'm killing everything that's not Human and that no good Zoey and that bitch Jill too!" Coach yelled.

"Come on Coach, cut Zoey a break..." Ellis said trailing off, he cleared his throat as he prepared to continue talking.

"Zoey just lost Rochelle, or did you forget that?" Ellis said.

"Ro was a fool for throwing her life away when she saved Zoey from that Boomer." Coach replied smugly.

"Rochelle and Zoey loved each other Coach, and that just burned you up inside, but even though Rochelle is dead Zoey still doesn't want you. She'd risk her life with a complete stranger instead of being with you." Ellis said with a laugh.

"Well, I hope Zoey is happy with her new "friend"." Coach said smugly.

Ellis sighed in frustration and prayed that Zoey was still alive and safe.

Zoey blasted two Mudmen while Jill took out a Hunter and a Spitter, Zoey smiles and nods to Jill. Zoey could feel herself becoming more and more attracted to the blonde woman with each passing day, Zoey hoped that Jill felt the same way about her.

Suddenly both women freeze in their tracks when they here the booming roar of a Tank, Jill spots it as it charges towards them.

"Tank!" Jill yelled, Zoey threw a pipe bomb at the enormous creature while Jill rained down bullets on it, unaffected by the bullets the Tank charged forward and with one powerful swing of its right arm knocked Jill twenty feet down the street, Jill is dazed by the blow. Her legs felt like jelly as she tried to stand, Zoey saw that the Special Infected had zeroed in on the injured woman,

Zoey decided to lead the monster away her injured friend, Zoey reloaded the shotgun and kept firing and yelling at the Tank to follow her, which it did. Zoey led the Tank to another shack that has a kerosine tank next to it, Zoey crouched and took careful aim.

"Die." she said before pulling the trigger.

KABOOOM!

A massive fireball engulfed the Tank, killing it instantly. As the now dead creature dropped slowly to the ground Zoey ran back to where Jill was laying, wasting no time Zoey scooped Jill up in her arms and ran to the safe room and closed the door before any more Infected could come after them.

Once inside, Zoey laid Jill down on the couch and pulled her first-aid kit off her back and opened it up. "Hang in there Jill, don't you die on me." Zoey whispered as she kept working on treating Jill's many injuries.

Roughly twenty minutes Jill opened her eyes slowly, she smiled when she saw Zoey's face.

"Thanks for saving me, Zoey." Jill whispered.

Zoey blushed, ever since the day Jill saved her from that Witch Zoey has been having secret desires about her blonde companion, she didn't tell Jill because she didn't want to endanger them, but now Zoey decided to just put her feelings out there and not worry about the consequences.

"Jill, I have a-a crush on... you." Zoey said, Jill froze for a second. She was kind of unsure of what she had just heard Zoey. "Y-you have a crush on me?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, ever since you saved me from that Witch, your strength really turned me on. I was just too afraid to tell you until now." Zoey said, dropping her gaze.

Zoey, I'm really flattered that you have a crush on me, and to be honest I've been pining over you too." Jill admitted.

Zoey's heart soared, she leaned forward and kissed Jill on the lips, Jill leaned back against the couch that she was sitting on and moaned softly, then Zoey unzipped Jill's blue battle suit and saw the Jill was naked underneath. Then the brunette beauty  took off her jeans, shirt, and jacket and straddled Jill before she started grinding against her blonde friend. Jill is stroking Zoey's hair gently.

  
"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!!!!!" moaned Jill.

  
Zoey pushed Jill down gently and laid the blonde haired woman down on the large couch. Now the two beauties were lying naked on the chair. Zoey ran her tongue up and down Jill's right leg while Jill was fingering Zoey's clit savagely with her left ring finger and thumb.

"OOOHHHHHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD J-JILL!! THAT FEELS SO GOOOOD!!" ZOEY screamed as she arched her back and came all over Jill's waist.

  
Jill moaned deeply as she grasped Zoey's hips and rolled her over onto her back. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Jill parted Zoey's soaked thighs and put her head in between them, Jill flicked out her tongue and began teasing Zoey's throbbing clit.

"Mmmmmm. You taste sooooo good, Zoey babe." Jill groaned.

Zoey was writhing with pleasure, thrusting her pussy into Jill's face and clamping her legs tightly around the other woman's head, then it happened -- Zoey's orgasm hit.

"OOOOHHH!! J-Jill!!! I'm cum-CUMMING! Ahhhh!!!"  
Zoey spewed her warm cum all over Jill's face and chest, then Jill rolled over beside Zoey and Zoey straddled Jill again and licked up all of her lover's sweet cream off of her girlfriend's curvaceous body.

"I'm so glad that you saved me, Jill sweetheart."  Zoey said after a deep breath.  
"So am I, Zoey baby." Jill whispered in reply.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jill and Zoey don't know it, but they're being watched on a closed-circuit monitor.

"So that's the living legend, Jill Valentine in the flesh." Aki said to herself as her assistant Marlene Dawson entered the room and walked up behind Aki.

"Ms. Sakura, the new test subjects have just arrived."

"Good Marlene, take fifty of them to the Testing Area, be a dear and activate the Lickers and the Horde please."

"Yes ma'am." Marlene replied.

Jill smiled and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she and Zoey surveyed the carnage that they had unleashed on the horde of close to 150 Infected.

Zoey had never seen anyone fight like Jill did against the Infected and is very impressed with the blonde's skills.

"Wow Jill, you are an amazing fighter." Zoey said.

Jill blushed at Zoey's compliment. "Thank-" Jill said, but was cut off by a Licker's tongue wrapping tightly around Jill's throat.

"Jill!" Zoey screamed, then she drew her pistol and targeted the Licker's exposed brain. Zoey fired five rounds in rapid succession. The creature's brain was shredded by Zoey's bullets. The Licker fell away from Jill, it twitched a few times before it let out a death scream and died.

Zoey ran over to Jill and pulled Jill away from the corpse.

"You all right, Jill?" Zoey asked as she pulled the blonde to her feet.

"Yes, thanks to your quick thinking, Zoey." Jill said.

Aki watched the last three remaining test subjects as they ran through the test arena, the man and two women took down two Boomers and three Jockeys before reaching a fire escape.

Suddenly a Hunter's scream tore through the stillness, causing the trio to turn and look for the Special Infected. Then suddenly a Licker leapt from the shadows and tackled one of the women.

"Ahhhh! Terri! Jack! Help me!!"

"Anita! Hold-." Terri, the second woman said, but was violently impaled by a Nemesis. Jack and Anita watched helplessly as Terri was infected by the towering B.O.W., then the Licker slammed its right claw into Anita's neck, killing her instantly.

Jack raised his AK-47 at the Licker and the Nemesis fearfully.

"St-stay back you freaks!" he said.

 Just then Marlene, dressed in a CEDA hazmat suit came in and threw some bloody body parts away for the Nemesis and the other Infected to follow, which they did.

"Thank you so much." Jack said.

Marlene kept her silence, she just grabbed Jack's arm and led him out of the test arena.

**************

Zoey and Jill dodged the Witch's deadly swipes, Jill swung her katana at the Infected's head while Zoey did the same thing with her axe. Both blades connected at the same time, effectively decapitating the Witch.

"Jill, look over there." Zoey said.

Jill turned and saw what Zoey was pointing at- a house surrounded by a barb-wire fence and a pair of guard towers.

"Zoey, you take the east tower, I'll get the west one." Jill whispers.

Zoey nods before checking her pistol.

Jill silently made her way up the ladder to the west guard tower, she snuck up on the guard and broke his neck. Meanwhile, Zoey is doing the exact same thing in the east guard tower, they each find a walkie-talkie next to the radio and an M-16 propped up against a chair.

Zoey also finds a locker in the tower that she's in, Zoey quickly searched the dead guard and came up with the key to the locker. She opened it and finds a black Battle Suit similar to Jill's blue one. Zoey smiles and strips down and puts on the Battle Suit, then she grabbed her weapons and the M-16 before exiting the tower.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Jill and Zoey left the guard towers they made their way to the main house, Zoey and Jill silently entered the small farmhouse with Zoey taking the lead.

Jill couldn't help but stare at Zoey's perfectly sculpted butt as she walked in front of the blonde.

'Wow Zoey looks so hot in her Battle Suit, I hope that I can control myself around her from here on out.' Jill thought to herself.

"You OK, Jill?" Zoey asked, bringing Jill out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm peachy, Zoey." Jill said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

**********

Meanwhile, Marlene has strapped Jack, the only survivor to make through the field test to the exam table, then Marlene injects Jack with the Green Flu/G-Virus/Uroroboros cocktail, then she left the room.

Marlene was watching from Observation, suddenly Jack began a horrible mutation 


End file.
